Easiness of debugging of query errors is an important characteristic of a database management system (DBMS). Query errors that may occur in a DBMS may include parsing errors, semantic check failures and runtime errors. Typically, a DBMS provides an error code when a parsing error or a semantic check failure is detected. Additionally, the DBMS provides position information for the error. The error position information shows position of a symbol causing the error in the query. This way, debugging of parsing errors and semantic check failures is eased and accelerated.
When a runtime error is detected, an error code and an error description are provided. However, despite this information about the errors, debugging of runtime errors for long and complicated queries remains cumbersome and time consuming.